Nobody Wants To Be Lonely
by Spunky Girl
Summary: A get together fic about b/v. I know ther are tons of them out there but please,please read and review.Feutures the song nobody wants to be lonely. Most of all I hope you like it!


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I don't own the song 'Nobody Wants To Be Lonely'  
Nobody Wants To Be Lonely  
By: Spunky Girl  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Hey everyone! Just want to tell you that I'm not giving up on an unwanted destiny. I just heard that song 'Nobody wants to be lonely' and I thought that would be a perfect song for a fic about b/v! So I hope ya like this fic!!  
  
  
Bulma ran out of the club with tears forming in her eyes. She pulled a capsule out and through it on the ground. Smoke formed all around her and she could see the shape of a car form. When all the smoke cleared she jumped in and sped off.  
  
Bulma could still very vividly see the same scene repeating in her head. It was of her walking in the club with tons of drunks around her. She was about to leave when something caught the corner of her eye. She then turned around to see her boyfriend, Yamcha, locked in a passionate kiss with another women.  
  
Bulma gripped the steering wheel tightly with one hand and wiped her tears from her face with the other. She soon approached Capsule Corp. and her car came to a halting stop. Bulma took a deep breath and walked towards the door. The door quietly opened and Bulma slipped in carefully so not to wake anyone.  
  
Bulma took the elastic out of her hair letting her silky blue strands flow down to her shoulders. She through her jean jacket on the floor and kicked off her white platform sneakers. She walked up the stairs and went in her room. The door slammed shut behind Bulma as she approached her mirror. Her reflection showed her in a violet tank top and blue flares. She searched trough her closet for a comfy pair of p.j.'s. Bulma didn't feel like looking all beautiful and dressed in a skimpy nightgown. She had no one to impress but herself. She wanted to be comfortable and that was that. After about ten minutes of searching she came across a pair of Old Navy p.j. pants and a light blue tank top.  
  
"This looks comfy," Bulma said to herself.  
  
Bulma quickly changed and laid down on the bed. After about ten minuets of tossing and turning she gave up on sleep and went downstairs to the living room. Bulma took a seat on the coach. She let out all the tears she had been holding back as she looked up at the stars.  
  
There you are, in a darkened room  
And your all alone, looking out the window  
  
Vegeta woke up from his sleep with his stomach growling. He couldn't take it no more. He got up out of bed and slipped in to a pair of black silk pants. The only reason he did this was because he did not want to bump in to someone with only his boxers on. He quietly walked down the stairs and go to the kitchen when he noticed something. He looked over by the coach to see Bulma. He could see her hugging her knees close to her chest and rocking back and forth.  
  
Your heart is cold  
And lost the will to love  
Like a broken arrow  
  
Bulma got up from the coach and walked in the direction of the kitchen. The moonlight led her way and also let Vegeta see her every move. Bulma walked right by the stairs and didn't even notice Vegeta's presence. When she got to the fridge she opened the freezer and grabbed a cart of ice cream. She looked in the drawer for a spoon until she found one. She leaned her back against the counter and started to eat the ice cream.  
  
"Yamcha, Why did you do this to me?" Bulma whispered.  
  
Even though Bulma said this in a whisper Vegeta heard it perfectly.  
  
*So.. That's what this is all about. That weakling, Yamcha.* Vegeta thought to himself. * Now why do I have the feeling to hold her and comfort her. What the hell is this feeling! What's wrong with me?!?!*  
  
Here I stand in the shadows  
Come to me, come to me  
Can't you see that...  
  
Bulma slammed the ice cream carton on the counter and walked out of the kitchen. She went near the door and picked up her jacket that she had dropped earlier. She picked up the blanket off the coach and flung it over her shoulder. She got on some sneakers and walked out the door.   
  
Vegeta came down from the stairs finally and looked out the window. When he looked out he saw Bulma no longer crying but smiling.  
  
"That's weird. What is that women up to?" Vegeta whispered as he looked out the window  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely   
Nobody wants to cry   
My body's longing to hold you   
So bad it hurts inside   
Time is precious and it's slipping away   
And I've been waiting for you all of my life   
Nobody wants to be lonely so why..   
Why don't you let me love you  
  
  
Bulma walked over to the side of the large capsule corp. She looked up to see a ladder. She climbed up to the roof and sat down. She looked up at the stars above and laid down. She took the blanket and put it over herself.  
  
"I remember when I used to come up here with my dad," Bulma whispered to herself. She remembered exactly what it was like.  
  
Vegeta came out side to find Bulma was no where to be found.   
  
"Where is that women? I mean not like I care but where is she?" Vegeta said.  
  
Vegeta paused for a second. He could of sworn he had heard something from the roof. He shook his head and headed back towards the door. Then it sounded as if someone was singing and once again it came from the roof.  
  
"Who's singing?" Vegeta asked out loud.  
Can you here my voice  
Do you hear my song  
  
  
Vegeta flew up to roof and landed down softly and quietly. Bulma didn't notice. Bulma was singing it seemed like. A relaxing kind of song. Vegeta started to sneak up behind her.  
  
*This should be fun!* Vegeta thought.  
  
Vegeta came right behind her and started to sit down. He moved his mouth close to her ear and whispered "Boo!"  
  
Bulma shot up on the roof and quickly turned around. She found herself staring at Vegeta who was laughing by the look on Bulma's face. Bulma's expression turned from a scared face to an angry one. Her face flushed in anger and she clenched her wrists by her sides,  
  
"You jerk! You could have killed me!! Never, Ever SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!!!!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta looked up at her still laughing. He stood up and gave Bulma an evil smirk.  
  
"Why don't you tell me what you were doing up here women?" Vegeta asked her.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Bulma not women. I do have a name ya know. And I was up here to look at the stars like I used to with my dad," Bulma said still angry.  
  
Bulma laid back down and put the blanket back over herself. She ignored Vegeta and continued to look up at the stars. Vegeta walked over to her and sat down next to her. He to looked up at the stars.  
  
"So why were you crying?" Vegeta asked with a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
*Oh no. He saw me crying. Now he is going to go on and on about how weak I am. He's never going to let me forget this* Bulma thought to herself.  
  
It's a serenade  
so your heart can find me  
  
"Are you going to answer my question women?" Vegeta asked again.  
  
" I was going to the club to meet Yamcha. I was all happy as usual to be going on a date with him. I walked around for a while and didn't find him. I was also tired of all these drunk guys hitting on me. I was about to leave when something caught the corner of my eye. I turned around to find Yamcha. He was not alone though. I saw him kissing another girl. The asshole cheated on me. Can you believe that he cheated on ME!!" Bulma said in anger and with a single tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
Bulma felt a finger on her cheek catching her teardrop. She sat up and saw Vegeta. He had his usual emotionless black eyes staring at her. But this time it seemed there was tint of sadness and concern in his eyes.   
  
She went to hug him. Vegeta had no idea what to do. He just stared down at her. Bulma just kept on hugging him even if he did not hug her back. Bulma knew in her heart that he cared. He was just having a hard time showing it.  
  
And suddenly your flying down the stairs  
Into my arms baby  
  
Bulma finally let go and looked up at Vegeta. She then got back under the blanket. The next thing that happened surprised Bulma the most. Vegeta laid down next to her and pulled the blanket over him too. Vegeta pulled Bulma close to him and Bulma snuggled into his bare chest.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta. Did you ever go star gazing with anyone?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta staid silent. It seems he was having a hard time answering.  
  
" When I was little I did. I went stargazing with my .. mother." Vegeta said.  
  
"Was your mother pretty?" Bulma asked while yawning.  
  
"Yeah she was pretty. I don't exactly remember her that well. When we were on Vegitasei me and my mom would stay up late looking up at the stars. Every night we set a time to go stargazing from somewhere in the castle. Then one night when I was four she never came. I woke up the next morning to here my mother had dissappeared. I cried for the first time in my life. My father came and beat me after this. He kept on saying crying was for the weak. And the more I cried the worse I got beaten. Since then I've never cried and never went to look at the stars till now." Vegeta said to Bulma.  
  
"Vegeta that's terrible. You know sometimes it is ok to cry. Sometimes you need to cry. To let all the pain out in those tears. That was what I was doing tonight. I let all my pain come out in those tears," Bulma said snuggling even closer to Vegeta, "You know what also. Nobody wants to be lonely. You should at least admit that to yourself."  
  
Before I start going crazy  
Run to me, Run to me,  
Cause I'm Dying  
  
"I don't want to be alone anymore," Vegeta whispered.   
  
"I don't want to either," Bulma whispered back.  
  
Bulma sat herself up and kissed Vegeta. Vegeta kissed her back as well. Vegeta picked Bulma up carefully because he did not want to break off this kiss for a second. Vegeta flew down to the balcony of Bulma's room and pushed open the glass door with his foot.  
  
  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely   
Nobody wants to cry   
My body's longing to hold you   
So bad it hurts inside   
Time is precious and it's slipping away   
And I've been waiting for you all of my life   
Nobody wants to be lonely so why..   
Why don't you let me love you  
  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
I think ya know what happens next. So what did ya think? Please review. I really, really hope you liked it!  
  
Spunky Girl  



End file.
